


She Will Be Loved

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A missing moment from “Catch Me If You Can.”An incident at the shop forces Hermione to re-examine the relationship with her temperamental redhead. A short story about their "first time".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for adding some detail to chapter 3.  I love, love my beta! Our friendship is priceless to me!!!!
> 
> Dear Lilly and rubyhill,
> 
>    I hope you both like your gift!  You both wanted to see slightly different things, so I hope I was able to write a happy medium!  I really enjoyed writing this one!  Let me know what you think!   
> 
> *huggy wuggy*
> 
> missgranger2

     Ron stared down in frustration at the ledger in front of him.  For the past hour, he had carefully added and re-added the numbers written down in George’s and his handwriting.  Something was off as somehow the ledger was showing that they were missing some five hundred galleons in merchandise.  With quill in hand, he wrote down all the numbers yet again on a piece of parchment.  He threw the quill down on the counter and reached for his wand.  He tapped the parchment and instantly a total appeared in beautifully scripted numbers.  Shaking his head, he glanced at the second column of the ledger and roughly dropped his wand to pick up the quill to write that number down.  Using his wand he took the first amount from the one he wrote down.  _Damn!  I know my wand can bloody well add and subtract accurately!  How the hell can we be $538 galleons off?_

 

“Figure it out yet?” George said from beside him. 

 

     Ron groaned and dropped his wand with a clank onto the counter.  “No!”

 

     “I’m telling you somebody bloody well forgot to write down something.”  George rolled his eyes.  “I should have never allowed for our employees to help check in merchandise when it comes in!”

 

     Ron sighed.  “You know as well as I do that it was becoming more and more impossible for you and I to do it all.”

 

     George smirked.  “Oh now little brother you know I’m as happy as a niffler finding gold that the shop’s done so well!   But it’s situations such as this that make me think we need to be in charge of certain aspects of the business and have our employees cover the rest.”

 

     “I suppose your right.  Are you sure you double counted everything in the backroom?”

 

     “For the hundredth time-yes!”

 

     “Well I bloody well give up!”

 

     “Hey why don’t you go ask your girlfriend to come down and have a look?”  

 

     Ron shook his head.  “I don’t want to bother her with this!  She’s studying for her NEWTS right now.”

 

     “Come on little brother, you know she’d figure it out in a second and I really don’t want to close down in an hour with that much inventory unaccounted for.”

 

     Ron ran his hand through his hair and groaned.  “Fine, I’ll go ask her.”

 

     He went to the backroom and stopped when he got to the door that opened to the rickety stairs leading up to his and George’s flat above the store.  _I really don’t want to bother her with this.  The NEWTS mean so much to her!_ Mumbling grumpily to himself, he nevertheless opened the door and made his way up to his flat.  Hermione lived with her parents, but would come by some days to use his room to do her studies sent to her from Hogwarts.  As Ron was super busy with the store and Hermione with school work, it was a way for them to at least spend some time together.

 

     Ron knocked lightly on his bedroom door before entering.  Hermione had piles of parchment, several books and quills strewn about his desk.  She had her hair pinned haphazardly atop her head.  Ron noticed that several stray hairs were falling around her face and he smiled.  He quietly closed the door and stood with his arms folded before clearing his throat.

 

     Hermione jumped slightly and turned toward him.  A quill still in her hand, she smiled warmly at him.  “Ron!  I didn’t hear you come in!”

 

     Ron chuckled.  “I did knock but as usual you’re too wrapped up in your studies to hear anything else.”  As Hermione rolled her eyes, he stepped up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.  He leaned down, kissing her cheek softly.   “How’s it going sweetheart?” 

 

     Hermione sighed.  “I just hope I can remember everything Ron!  I’ve re-read all the textbooks and realized I missed so many important facts!”

 

     Ron reached his hand down and gently removed the quill from her hand.  Hermione was beginning to protest until he began to talk softly in her ear.  “Could you do me a favor love?”

 

     Hermione shuddered slightly and Ron couldn’t help but smile.  “Wh-what is it?”

 

     Ron stood back up and leaned against his desk beside her.  “Could you come downstairs a moment and take a look at the ledger?  It’s driving George and I mad because we can’t seem to balance it.  We’ve tried to figure it for hours and I hate to bother you, but…”

 

     Hermione stood up and placed a warm hand on his cheek.  “It’s alright Ron.  I suppose I need a break anyway.”  

 

     Ron reached his own hand up, covering hers and bringing it down to his lips so he could place a chaste kiss on her palm.  “Thanks, love.”

 

     Hermione smiled.  “Anytime.”

 

     They made their way back down to the store.  Ron stopped to help a customer as Hermione went to the counter where George stood with the ledger opened before him.  “Figured it out?”  She asked playfully. 

 

     George looked up at her with an impish grin.  “No where near.”  He moved over and gestured to the ledger with his hand.  “It’s all yours oh wise one!”

 

     Hermione shook her head in annoyance and then leaned over to study the ledger intently.  George walked over to where Ron was smiling to himself knowing she’d figure it out.  “Well, I suppose we should start shutting the place down.”

 

     “Right.  I’ll go and grab Verity and Ralph and get them started on counting the backroom.” 

 

     “Say would you mind if I shoved off early?  Angela’s invited me over.”  George waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  

 

     “What about the ledger problem?”

 

     George waved his hand in indifference.  “I’m not worried now…I have complete faith in your girlfriend.”  He smiled smugly at Ron.  “Besides I have bigger fish to fry at the moment." George winked at him.  "You know what I mean little brother?"

 

     Ron could feel his ears growing hot.  “Whatever.”

 

     George chuckled as he made for the door.  “Thanks and I’ll see you in the morning!”

 

     Ron shook his head before waving Verity and Ralph over.  Verity spoke up, “Yes sir?” 

 

    “We close in fifteen minutes.  Come with me a moment and I’ll get you started counting the backroom.”  He looked over towards Hermione and called out, “I’ll be right back love.  Could you take care of any customers that happen to come in for a few minutes?”  He noticed she now had two old ledgers out, thumbing through them.  Never looking up, Hermione nodded.  “Thanks!  I’ll just be in the backroom if you need anything!”  She nodded again.

 

    As Ron made his way to the backroom with his employees, he smiled to himself and shook his head.  She was by far the most tenacious and mental person he had ever known.  Who but Hermione would look in old, useless ledgers to find answers to their number problem.  

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

     Hermione sighed and began absently pulling the pins out of her hair.  As her hair cascaded down her shoulders, she faintly heard the chimes of the door opening.  She was too engrossed in her ledger research to look up.  However, something mentally nudged her and she became aware of a large shadow baring down on her.  Looking up, there was a man standing before her.  He was almost as tall as Ron.  His hair was a warm, blonde color and he smiled at her.  “Can I help you?” she asked.

 

     The man started, “Well I…”  He blinked his eyes a few times before he smiled more broadly.  “Wait a minute!”  The man pointed his finger excitedly at her.  “You’re Hermione Granger aren’t you?”

 

     “Why um…yes I am.  I’m sorry but do I know you?”

 

     “Oh, no.  But I know who you are!  I read all about you!”

 

     Hermione smiled slightly.  She really couldn’t get used to all the attention that Voldemort’s defeat brought upon her and Ron.  “Oh.”  

 

     “It is such an honor to meet you!”  Before she could react, he grabbed her hand between his, shaking it enthusiastically.  “I don’t believe that I’m actually face to face with _the_ Hermione Granger!”

 

     Hermione forced a smile as she tried to politely remove her hand from his grasp.  But he wouldn’t let go.  “Come and have dinner with me!  My treat!”

 

     She could feel herself growing steadily uneasy.  “Th-that’s very nice of you but n-no thank you.”  More forcefully, she tried to disentangle her hand.  “C-Could you please let my go of my hand?”

 

    “Now, now don’t be like that love!  I’ll take you to our favorite restaurant up the street!”

 

     Hermione shook her head.  “N-no…r-really I’m not h-hungry.  Please let go of my hand!”

 

     The man’s smile suddenly disappeared, replaced with an ominous look.  Before she could react, he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her over the counter, head first, ledgers flying with a crash to the floor.  Hermione squeaked at the initial jerk, her thoughts focusing on the location of her wand.  However, all she could do was try to manage her body’s landing as she smacked into the tile, the impact knocking the breath out of her.  

 

     The man was mumbling something to himself and trying to clasp his hand over her mouth while hauling her up to his shoulder.  She kicked out, bit his hand and screamed, “RON!” before the deranged man tackled her back to the floor.  

 

     Ron came flying from the backroom holding a clipboard in his hands.  “Hermione what…”  It took him two seconds to see Hermione, kicking and screaming under the weight of this brute.  He flung the clipboard down and ran.  With rage-induced, inhuman strength he grabbed the man by the shoulders and pin wheeled him in the other direction.  His momentum carried him into a display of spell check quills resting in glass jars on a shelf.  Hundreds of quills littered the floor as well as bits of broken glass and a fractured shelf.  Hermione slid herself across the floor, rolling under a nearby table for refuge.  Ron fumed, ready to take another crack at him, but the man lie motionless on the floor, completely knocked out.

 

     Verity and Ralph appeared, having heard the loud crash.  Ralph’s eyes grew wide.  “What happened?!”

 

      Panting, his pulse racing, Ron growled, “Another over obsessed lunatic!  Verity can you owl the security force at the Ministry real quick and tell them to come and haul this piece of shite in?”  Verity nodded, her own eyes wide with fear, and ran into the back room.  He looked up at Ralph.  “Get your wand out and blast him to bits if he moves an inch!”  Ralph nodded, walking a bit closer, but keeping a wary distance.  Ron’s thoughts turned him to Hermione.  She cowered under the table, hands covering her eyes.  Ron knelt down and placed his hand behind her head, pulling her out from underneath the table without difficulty.  She immediately curled into his chest.  He could feel her trembling. In a soothing voice he asked, “Are you alright love?”  

 

     She shook her head frantically.  Ron sighed and bent his head down, kissing her hair.  “Shhh!  It’s all over.  It’s alright sweetheart, I got you.”  It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, but never to this degree.  Most people were polite, but it didn’t take Ron and Hermione long to find out that some of their overzealous admirers were complete wack jobs.  They were always on their guard when someone approached one of them for an autograph when they were out and about.  Ron had never dreamed that one of these obsessed fans would actually try to attack Hermione at the store. 

 

     As Ralph kept his wand pointed at the unconscious man, Verity returned.  “They’ll be here in a minute!”  Ron nodded.  “Is Hermione alright?”

 

      Ron rocked Hermione back and forth and he noted her white fists clutching his shirt.  “No.  Look Verity could you do me a favor?”  She nodded.  “I need you to take Hermione upstairs for me.  She’s too shaken up to talk to anyone right now.”  Verity nodded again.  Ron stood up slowly, bringing Hermione up with him.  He bent his head down. “Verity’s going to take you upstairs to lie down, okay sweetheart?”  

 

     Gently, he tried to turn her around toward Verity, but Hermione was having none of it and suddenly wound her arms as far as they would go round him.  She gripped him like a vice.  “No!”

 

     Ron looked at Verity and then back down at Hermione.  He seemed torn for a moment and sighed.  “Alright love, I’ll take you up then.”  As he smoothed her hair down he said to Verity, “Tell them I’ll come by and leave a statement in the morning.  I don’t want to leave her alone right now.”  Verity nodded sadly.  “And could you and Ralph close the store for me?”  Verity nodded again as Ron disappeared with Hermione in tow into the backroom.             


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione’s legs were like jelly, and Ron ended up having to carry her upstairs.  She moved her arms up to his neck and was practically choking him.  Her face had wedged itself into the crook of his neck and Ron could feel the wetness from her tears on his skin.  His anger increased, but so did his concern.  When he got to his room, he tried to place Hermione down on his bed but she refused to let go.  Finally giving up, he kicked his shoes off and sat down on the bed with her still clinging to him.  Budging left and right with her weight on his legs, he maneuvered them until he could rest his head back on the pillow.  Hermione uncoiled on top of him, her hands and head still firmly tucked away from public view. 

 

     Tenderly, he began rubbing his hands up and down her back while bending his head down to kiss her crown softly.  She wasn’t the only one trembling.  His own heart still pulsed rapidly and he tried to calm himself as well.  When she quit trembling so much, he asked, “Feeling any better?”  Hermione merely sniffled in response, but he noted his shirt was no longer locked in a desperate siege.  He said in playful tone, “Hmmm…not even a little?”  Hermione shrugged.  “Humph!  Some boyfriend I am!”

 

    Hermione looked up at him to see Ron smiling sheepishly at her.  Realizing he was just trying to get her to talk, Hermione said quietly, “Prat.”  Ron chuckled lightly. 

 

     Now that she had finally retreated from the safety of his neck, he reached out to cup her cheeks so he could really see her eyes.  The deep brown was lined in a rim of watery red, but at least she was looking at him.  Slowly, he ran his thumbs up and down her cheeks.  “Are you better now?”  He brought her face closer and kissed her forehead.

 

     She smiled at him, a bit embarrassingly.  “I’m alright now.”  Hermione brought her hands up and laid them on top of his as if to gently remove his hands.  “I guess the whole episode just…frightened me…h-he took me by surprise.”  Ron couldn’t help but notice the purplish marks ringing her wrist and he frowned, trying to right himself with her still in his lap.  “What?”

 

     Ron pulled his hands out from under hers and gently cradled her right hand in his.  He mumbled something under his breath before bringing her wrist up to his lips and kissing it reverently.  She seemed to look at her own wrist with a degree of surprise, suddenly sucking in a pained breath between her teeth as she twisted it to examine the bruises.  Ron’s own fury had him only a hairs breath away from returning to pummel the man, but at the moment, he only wanted to protect her.  “I’m going to go and give a statement tomorrow.  I need for you to tell me exactly what happened.”

 

     Hermione laid her head back down, ear to his chest as if not wanting to look him in the eye and recount the tale.  “He approached the counter and I asked him if he needed some help.  He recognized me and grabbed my hand.  He was shaking it…like you do when you meet someone for the first time.  He was really enthusiastic and I just thought he was excited to meet me, you know?  Then he asked me to go to dinner and I said no.”  Ron released her hand and Hermione began tracing lazy circles on his chest. 

 

    “Go on.”

 

     “Well, I think he got angry, I mean, his eyes they just kind of changed and I asked him to let go of my hand…th-that’s when he brought his other hand up and yanked me up and over the counter.”  She could feel the tears starting to fall from her eyes.  Ron snaked his arms around her, holding her tightly.  “I think I may have bitten his hand.  Anyway, I fell on the floor and I guess that’s when I yelled for you.  He got on top of me and was holding my head and…”  Hermione went very quiet. 

 

    “And what love?”  

 

    “Just leave it Ron.”  

 

     “Hermione you know wizard law is far different from Muggle law.  The more charges, the longer the bastard will stay locked up.  The wizard world doesn’t look too kindly on blokes that assault women.”

 

     She brought her hand up and wiped her eyes, sniffling.  “I don’t want to talk about it Ron...it’s embarrassing.”

 

     Hermione couldn’t see the way Ron’s jaw suddenly became rigid.  With as much of a calm voice as he could muster, Ron said, “Whatever it is, embarrassing or not, you need to tell me.  If you don’t, I’ll go and ask the wanker myself before I beat the shite out of him.” 

 

     Her head instantly shot up and she looked at his face in shock.  “Ron!”

 

     “What?!  I bloody well mean it Hermione!” 

 

     Hermione huffed and laid her head back down.  “Fine.  He was trying to kiss me.  For some stupid reason I covered my face with my hands instead of trying to fight him off.  Then he…he um…”  She suddenly began to sit up, pushing herself out of his embrace.  Ron released his arms and sat up himself, staring at her with even greater concern.  It seemed there was more to this than he thought.  Just how long had it taken him to get out there?  Hermione rolled off the bed and stood with her arms folded, her eyes wet.  “That’s it!  I’ll not say anymore about it.”

 

     Ron bolted off the bed and stood before her.  Instead of backing off like he knew he should, Ron pressed forward, demanding more information.  “You most certainly will Hermione!  I need to know if I’m going to give a proper statement!” 

 

     Hermione frantically shook her head.  “I’ll make my own statement!”

 

     Now Ron was panicked with worry.  “WHAT DID HE DO?!  Did he…did he touch you somewhere inappropriately?!”  Hermione flinched and then quickly shifted her eyes downward.  Ron noticed the reaction to his bellowing response and took a deep breath before stepping closer, an apology already waiting on his lips.  “Oh shite, sweetheart I didn’t mean to yell at you.”  She was choking back another round of tears and his heart broke for her, guilt washing over him at both his own inconsiderate rage and his too-slow response.  If he had just reacted a second sooner.  Approaching her cautiously, he pulled her into a hug.  “Please just tell me.  Where did he touch you, love?”  Hermione began to sob and Ron tightened his embrace.  “It’s alright, you can tell me, it won’t change anything between us.”

 

     Her words came out between a sniff and a chocked sob.  “H-he didn’t t-touch me with h-his hands.” 

 

     “I don’t understand sweetheart.”  He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head as it shook against him intermittently. 

 

     “H-he was pushing h-his l-lower self on m-me.”  Hermione unclasped her arms and reached them to, once again, fist his shirt.  “Oh Ron I f-feel so humiliated.  It was dirty and just AWFUL!” she wailed.

 

     “Shhh!  It’s alright.  You have nothing to be ashamed of.  He won’t hurt you anymore.”  Ron was still struggling to contain his own anger, visions of the bloodied bastard lying broken on the floor, but calmly he managed to place several kisses on her head.  “Look, why don’t you stay here tonight love?”  Hermione continued crying and didn’t answer.  “You can sleep on my bed and I’ll stay in George’s room.” 

 

     Hermione pulled back from him and wiped her eyes.  She looked up into his eyes and said in almost a whisper, “You’ve never asked me to stay over before.  Won’t your mother be upset if she finds out?”

 

     “I don’t think you’re in any shape to go home.  Your parents are gone on holiday and I don’t want you to be alone.  My mum would understand.  Let me take care of you tonight.”  He bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

 

     Hermione contemplated his invitation for a moment.  She shrugged.  “I guess I could.  I don’t have any clothes with me though or a toothbrush or anything.”

 

     Ron grinned.  “Come with me.”  He took her hand and guided her into George’s room.  “I bet you ten galleons Angelina left some of her night gowns over here.”

 

     As Ron began opening up the draws of his brother’s bureau, Hermione’s eyes went wide “Why would Angelina have her night gowns in George’s bureau?”

 

     Ron shrugged.  “I guess she just likes to make sure she has some clean ones when she stays the night.”

 

     “What do you mean by stays the night?”  A look of horror on her face, she continued, “Are Angelina and George sleeping together?”

 

     Ron set several of Angelina’s night gowns on top of the bureau.  He turned to Hermione, smiling sheepishly.  “Yes, Hermione.  She’s been staying over a few nights a week for a while now.”

 

     “B-but they only got together a few months after we did!”

 

     Ron chuckled.  “What can I say; my wanker of a brother isn’t as much of a gentleman as I am.  Now, which of these night gowns do you want to wear?”

 

     “Oh, um any of them will do.”

 

     Ron arched his eyebrow at her.  “Are you sure about that?”  

 

     “Why do you ask?”

 

     “Well…” He gestured to the gowns. “There is only _one_ pink cotton gown and the rest are satiny ones in different colors.”

 

     Hermione felt the heat rise up into her cheeks.  In a shy voice she asked, “Which one do you like?” 

 

     Ron chuckled again.  “Well, if you really want to know my preference, I’d go with this one!”  He lifted up a deep burgundy satin gown.  It had spaghetti straps and was cut low in the front.  “But you can choose which one you like.  I just want you to be comfortable.” Ron added quickly.

 

     Hermione took the gown from his hands.  “I’ll wear this one then.”  

 

     Ron stared at her for a moment, as if locked into place.  He shook his head as if to clear his head.  “Angelina has stuff in George’s bathroom you can use if you’d like to shower.”  

 

     “Thanks.  I think I will.”  She began to make her way to George’s bathroom. 

 

     “Hermione?”

 

    She turned around to face Ron. “Yes?”

 

     Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for shouting at you.  I was out of line, love.”

 

    She smiled back at him.  “It’s understandable…you were angry…it’s forgotten.”

 

     “I’m going to finish closing up the shop, but I’ll be back up in just a bit.  I love you.”

 

     She smiled.  “I love you, too.”   

 

  ~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Hermione entered George’s bathroom to find plenty of evidence that indeed Angelina had been there.  Along the small vanity numerous witches’ hair and facial products littered the counter.  On the back of the door, Hermione noticed that there were two dressing gowns hanging upon the hook.  One of them was definitely too girlish and small to be George’s.  She removed her clothes and entered the shower to see even more evidence of Angelina.  Hermione washed her hair using Angelina’s floral shampoo.  She washed herself with a bar of lilac soap, feeling strangely uneasy.  

 

     When she exited the shower and dried off, she slipped the gown Ron had chosen over her head.  Staring into the mirror at herself, Hermione grimaced at her reflection.  The gown was obviously made for someone with bigger breasts and made the top hang low because there was not nearly enough to fill it out.  She took her breasts in her hands and sighed.  _Why aren’t they bigger?_ Irritated, she dropped her hands to her sides and sat down on the toilet.  Even though she had never considered it before, it really bothered her that Angelina and George were together in that way.  Feeling much like a young school girl, she felt that feeling of peer-pressure, like she should conform to the norm.  Was this the norm?  She looked around at the feminine touches in the room.  It was ridiculous to think that she had to…after all, she was a grown woman.  Still, the thought nagged at her.  _Is Ron really just fine with the way things are between us?_

     So far, she had only allowed him to touch her breasts and that was through her clothes.  During one of their heated snogging sessions, he seemed to really enjoy the feel of her thighs when she wore a skirt, but even that made her shiver.  He certainly never touched her _there._ He didn’t even try and up until now she felt oddly thankful.It wasn’t as if she didn’t know what the next logical step would be in their relationship.  If one of them was holding back she knew it was her.  _Why is that?_ Hermione knew the answer though.  Quite simply it was fear- _correction_ -many fears.  

 

     Hermione feared that he would be disappointed with her body as it wasn’t as curvaceous as other women.  Then there was this incredible shyness about being with a man in that way.  Truth be told, she was positively mortified at the thought of doing _that_.  _What if I’m complete rubbish?_ She could study every book in the universe and never be able to master this with some test.Finally, there was no way to go back to the way things were after the fact.  She could never take back her virginity.  What if he fell in love with someone else after she’d given herself to him so completely?  _My heart would break._ Another voice suddenly piped up in her head, “ _But this is Ron you’re talking about.  You  know he loves you as much as you do him!”_

    Hermione sighed and reached down to the floor to pick up her knickers.  She was going to do a cleansing charm on them but remembered that her wand was in Ron’s room.  As she balled the knickers up in her hand, she suddenly felt overcome by a desire to be with Ron like a woman was with a man.  _Haven’t we waited long enough? I am on potion…though he doesn’t know that.   It’s not like you haven’t thought of this, Hermione, or you wouldn’t have prepared yourself._ Hermione shook her head determinedly and stood back up before the mirror.  She said in a low voice to her reflection, “You can do this!  You want this!  You aren’t a little girl anymore for heaven’s sakes!”  She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.  The little voice came back to her again, “ _He loves you!”_

    Hermione left George’s room, stopping at Ron’s to drop her dirty clothes off.  She could hear the sounds of the wireless playing in the lounge.  _The Canons must be playing tonight._ Trying to compose herself, Hermione bit her lip and slowly made her way to the lounge.  The way the furniture was set up, the back of the couch faced her and she noticed the head full of ginger hair resting against the cushion.  It appeared wet and a bit longer than usual and she assumed he had managed his own quick shower before settling in to listen to the game.  Hermione heard the rattling of paper and then Ron brought his hand up to his face.  She smiled.  _He’s probably eating a few Chocolate Frogs no doubt._ She smiled, realizing that despite George’s gigolo ways, Ron was acting true to his word, prepared to leave her to rest for the evening.

 

     Another deep breath later, she walked as steadily as she could into the lounge.  Ron didn’t spot her right off, as he was too engrossed in the Canons’ game and gingerly biting the head of a Chocolate Frog off.  Dressed comfortably in his Chudley Canon’s t-shirt and blue and green plaid pajama trousers, he lounged back on the sofa.  _He’s so handsome!_   _Courage!  You can do this!_  Trying to sound annoyed, she said,“Do you ever stop eating Ronald?”

 

    Ron turned toward her and looked positively startled.  The rest of the Chocolate Frog he was holding fell onto the coffee table with a small thud, his fingers immobile and coated in their brown stains.  His brilliant blue eyes were wide and it seemed that he was suddenly having difficulty chewing or perhaps breathing.  He blinked his eyes a few times and then chewed quickly.  As soon as he had swallowed the chocolate down he said in awe, “Wow!”

 

     Hermione felt the blush rising in her cheeks.  “So you like it then?”

 

     “I like it a lot!”  He seemed to stumble over his own feet and a generous pile of chocolate wrappers, but he finally stood up and approached her, his eyes playing ping pong with hers and the burgundy satin that covered far too little of her flesh.  “You look positively gorgeous!”

 

     Hermione shyly reached for his hand.  “Thank you.”  

 

     Ron grinned at her for a moment and then suddenly frowned.  “I-I’ll go and get you one of my dressing gowns.”

 

     He started to turn, but Hermione grasped his hand tighter.  “No, it’s alright Ron.  I um…I don’t need one.”

 

    Ron nodded his head uneasily and croaked, “Alright.” 

 

    Hermione noticed how his eyes were raking up and down her body and then glancing away as if regurgitating one of his mother’s speeches on the ethical treatment of women.  He kept rubbing the hand she wasn’t holding through his hair.  _He’s nervous!  I need to lighten the mood…we can’t both be all keyed up._  “So…are the Canons winning?”

 

    “What?”

 

     Hermione giggled.  “I asked you if the Canons were winning.”

 

     “Oh…um yeah so far.  Of course I expect Puddlemere’s seeker will catch the snitch regardless as he’s rated number three in the world.”  

 

    “Well, I guess I’ll sit with you and listen to the match if you like.” 

 

    “Sure.”  With his hand still in hers, Ron led her back to the couch.  Hermione made sure to sit as snuggly against him as she could.  She released Ron’s hand and felt him very slowly snake it around her shoulders.  He closed his eyes and sounded as if he had mumbled something that sounded like “Oh, sweet Merlin” under his breath.  

 

    “What did you say Ron?” 

 

    “Nothing.”  He opened his eyes, strangely focusing on something across the room.  Hermione rested her hand casually on his thigh and heard Ron gulp.  She watched as he looked down to where her hand was and then he slowly looked up to her face.  “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

 

   “Yes.  I feel much better, thank you.”  Hermione began to rub her hand back and forth on his thigh.  Ron suddenly brought his free hand down on top of hers to steady it.  

 

   “What are you doing Hermione?” 

 

    “What do you mean?”

 

     Ron took a deep breath.  “Wearing that night gown, touching my thigh…what’s gotten into you?”

 

     For some reason his words hurt her.  She knew she was being irrational, that he didn’t mean them that way.  Yet she couldn’t help but feel he was rejecting her.  Hermione tried to smile as best as she could.  “Sorry.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  I think I’ll just go on to bed.”

 

    “Hermione?”

 

     “No, really Ron… I do apologize.”  Hermione quickly stood up and made a beeline for his bedroom, feeling the tears starting to come.  As soon as she got to his bedroom, she closed the door quickly and leaned her body back against it, feeling mad at herself for being foolish.  

 

     A knock at the door startled her.  “Hermione, can I come in a moment?”  The tears fell silently down her face, as she struggled to control them.  “Hermione, please open the door.” 

 

     Hastily, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat down at his desk.  She smoothed out a piece of parchment and picked up a quill.  “It’s open, come in Ron.”

 

     Ron came in and shut the door behind him.  He walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, Hermione’s back to him.  “Are you going to tell me what that was all about love?”  Hermione shrugged.  “This doesn’t have anything to do with George and Angelina does it?”

 

_Damn!  He knows me too well!_ Nevertheless, Hermione shrugged again in response. 

 

     Ron sighed and got up off the bed.  He leaned over Hermione and snatched the quill out of her hand, dropping it on the desk.  Before Hermione could protest, he spun her chair around and kneeled down in front of her.  Ron reached for her hands and held them.  “ _Does_ this have anything to do with George and Angelina sleeping together?”

 

    “Maybe.”  

 

    “Hmmm…why does it matter love?”

 

    “Because…”  Hermione struggled for the right words.  “Well, they haven’t been together as long as we have and I suppose it sort of bothers me.”

 

     Ron chuckled.  “You know we aren’t on some sort of time table!”  Hermione scowled at him, his little joke not amusing her in the least.  “Would you feel differently if I told you that both George and Angelina are not each other’s firsts?” 

 

     Hermione’s eyes widened for a moment and then saddened again.  “It’s just all very complicated Ron.” 

 

    He rubbed the back of her palms with his thumbs.  “Go on.”

 

    “I have always tried to be proper, moral and ethical.  But after learning about George and Angelina, I can’t help but maybe think that I’m some sort of prude.” 

 

     Ron stood up and lifted her from the chair by her hands.  He backed up to the bed and sat down, sitting her onto his lap.  “Hermione you are not a prude.  You’re a lady. That’s something to be proud of.  In fact, that’s one of the things I love most about you.”  Ron wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

 

    “Lately, I’ve had these urges not to be a lady.”  Ron’s brow wrinkled in confusion.  “I guess what it all boils down to is that I’m jealous of Angelina because she can willingly express her love in a way that I can’t seem to.”

 

     They were both silent for a long moment.  “Hermione I don’t know what you want me to say here.” 

 

     Hermione turned to him, snaking her arms around his neck.  “I want us both to show how much we love each other.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

     Ron’s eyes widened.  “Hermione I…”  Hermione immediately captured his lips with her own, forcing Ron to lose his ability to think properly.  An extreme heat radiated from his lips to his cheeks and into his ears.  When she traced his lips with her tongue, Ron willingly opened his mouth to her.  She had never been this aggressive before, but he had to admit he loved the attention.  Kissing each other deeply, somehow they had fallen onto the bed, Hermione lying on top of him.  Ron allowed himself to relax into her kisses, his hands moving up and down her back, the satin feeling smooth and sexy against his fingers.  

 

     They were both breathing heavily.  Hermione broke away from his lips, a definite twinkle in her eyes as she worked her way down to his neck. Ron gasped at the sensation, his eyes closing voluntarily.  Her lips traversed his neck, warm and wet, finally moving to his ear where she whispered, “Do you know how much I love you?”  He literally felt his heart flutter at her words; they were so sweet to his ears.  As she moved back to his lips, her fingers explored his chest, then his stomach, bunching up his shirt.  Hermione slid her palms against his bare chest and Ron literally growled into her mouth with arousal. 

 

     Barely able to contain himself, Ron deftly flipped them over, fearing his own desires were taking him too far.  He wretched his lips away from hers, practically panting.  She was just as flushed as him, her lips swollen and pink, her eyes a light with intensity.  He wanted to attack every inch of flesh, but something held him back.  “Hermione are you sure?  We don’t have to do anything your not comfortable with.” 

 

     Hermione panted, her chest heaving with the effort, making her even more desirable.  “Yes, I want this!”  She lunged at his mouth again, almost crazy with passion, but Ron stilled her with his hands, a bit overcome by her actions.  

 

     “What?” she asked when unable to find his lips.

 

     Ron searched her eyes, wondering where this new passion was coming from.  “Hermione, slow down alright.”

 

     She appeared alarmed.  “You want to stop?”

 

     Ron chuckled lightly.  “No, I don’t want to stop love.  I just want to do this right.  I haven’t waited all these years for this to just rush through it.”  Hermione nodded, swallowing, trying to calm her breathing.  Ron pulled himself off her and stood by the bed.  She absolutely glowed with desire, sprawled out on his bed and he felt his heart swell, wanting her to the point of insanity.  With one hand, he pulled his shirt off.  Taking a deep breath, he removed his trousers leaving him in his boxers.  

 

     Hermione suddenly looked panicked as if just realizing where all this was heading.  The fire was quenched, replaced by an innocent vulnerability as she spoke.  “D-do you w-want me to t-take my gown off Ron?”

 

     “No love.”  Ron grinned, loving her even more with her insecurities as he crawled back on top of her.  “Slowing down, remember?”  Hermione nodded, her lips curling up slightly in response.  Ron balanced his weight on his elbows, trying to not crush her.  With his finger, he gently traced her lips, her cheeks, examining her face that, now flushed and glowing, called to him.  “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world, did you know that?”  He brought his lips to her’s and placed a chaste kiss upon them.  “I love you more than anything.”  A tear trickled down Hermione’s face, but Ron was sure this wasn’t a tear of sorrow, but in response to his words and his touch.  He felt somewhat emotional himself and swallowed roughly to keep it down. 

 

     And then he kissed her.  Deeply.  This kiss wasn’t urgent like before.  It was slow, deliberate and passionate.  His lips moved from her mouth, tracing her jaw and grazing slowly down her neck.  Ron tasted her skin, salty and smooth, gently progressing and making Hermione moan in response.  His hands inched to her shoulders finding the tiny straps of her gown.  With one final thought at the consequences, he brushed the straps slowly down her arms as his lips began feasting delicately on her collarbone.  She sighed and Ron knew it was alright to proceed.  With deliberate slowness, Ron ran his lips back and forth along her collarbone, making Hermione mew in pleasure.  

 

     Without ever lifting his lips from her skin, Ron shifted himself downward, coaxing the straps down her arms as he went.  Hermione’s skin became dotted with goose bumps, but her eyes remained closed as if lost in the sensation.  His index finger scooped under the edge of her gown and finally brushed over the flesh he had only felt through her clothing before.  The skin was supple, baby soft and then a tiny little change as he brushed over her nipple.  With a gentle tug, the gown slipped down and Ron lifted his head up to gaze upon her exposed breasts.  He traced the slope of one of her breasts with his finger before saying quietly, “Beautiful.  You’re so bloody soft.”  And then he descended upon her breast with his mouth, unable to withhold his desires any longer.  Hermione arched toward him immediately, amazing sounds coming from her throat.  Using his tongue, he traced one of her nipples, before running it down the slope of one breast and then the other.  Soon, Hermione was moaning incoherently, her head tossing on the pillow and then he felt her fingers threading into the crown of his hair, holding him steady on his course. 

 

     Ron took his time, licking and gently sucking her breasts to learn what elicited the sweetest sounds he had ever heard coming from her mouth.  And then he moved her gown lower with his hands, easing the straps over her arms and exposing her smooth, tight stomach to his fingertips.  Hermione actually lifted herself up to make it easier, the satin slipping over her hips, all the while his mouth never losing contact with her breasts.  Gradually, he lifted his lips from her tender skin to be able to see the most secretive part of a woman’s body.  A small gasp escaped his lips when he realized she was without knickers. 

 

     Ron pulled the gown all the way off her, dropping it to the floor.  It was here that he felt his first impasse of sorts because he had no clue what to do next.  The kissing part he knew, but the next step was like a final frontier and he was determined to make the journey worthwhile.  His brothers had drilled it into his head that it was the man’s responsibility to pleasure the woman first, because most women didn’t come from shagging alone.  This much he understood, but how to go about it, that he would have to learn by experience.  Ron brought himself up to reach her lips with his mouth, his hand resting on her white tummy.  

 

     The skin was so incredibly soft, he began moving his hand in small circles across her stomach, dipping into her navel and following the gentle slope down.  Slowly, he moved his lips across her jaw and to her ear.  “Tell me what feels good love.”  His hand snaked its way down to her center.  Ron began feasting on her neck again as Hermione’s legs parted as if of their own accord.  His heart skipped a beat, realizing she was giving herself to him.  

 

_Oh Merlin.  She’s actually letting me touch her!_

 

     Ron began running his fingers through her moist folds, exploring the silky skin, his own arousal demanding attention in his boxers.  He found her entrance and gently slipped one fingertip inside her, swirling it around in the hot moisture.  Hermione gasped, her hips lifting to meet him and Ron smiled against her tender neck.  His fingers felt through her folds again.  After awhile of not getting the response he was looking for, he moved his mouth back up to her ear.  “Show me where you want my fingers on you sweetheart.  Please.”  

 

    Hermione shakily brought her hand down to her center.  Ron dipped his head down to watch, mesmerized by her actions and the fact that his fingers were right _there_ and coated with her juices.  Hesitantly, she touched her clit.  “R-rub me here in small circles.”  Clearly embarrassed, she quickly removed her hand, but remained open and exposed to him.  

 

_This is fucking fantastic!_

 

Ron moved his fingers where she showed him, feeling the nub between her deep pink lips.  Slowly, he began to do as she instructed, finally looking at her wonders fully.  Lying completely naked on his bed, Ron felt like he was ignoring the rest and quickly went back to work on her neck with his mouth, his fingers still probing and stroking her clit.  Within minutes, he heard Hermione making the most incredible sounds. She literally pushed herself into his hand, her pelvis rocking in a steady motion.  Sensing she needed more, Ron increased the pressure with his fingers and slipped his tongue into her ear. 

 

    And then the most exciting thing Ron had ever experienced up to that point happened.

 

    Hermione began trembling violently under him.  Ron looked up to see that her eyes were shut tightly and she was biting her bottom lip.  Her head was rolling side to side and she was making a delicious mewing sound.   Her features became frozen and she suddenly seized up.  The next thing he knew, she was screaming his name and he felt her pulsing against his fingers before falling completely limp as a rag doll against the mattress.  “Bloody hell!” he whispered in wonder and found her lips again, kissing them reverently as Hermione whimpered and panted with exertion.  

 

    After a few moments, he pulled back from her again smiling smugly.  He had actually pleasured her!  Hermione smiled back lazily at him.  “Wow!” another breath puffing from her lips.

 

    Ron chuckled. “Wow doesn’t cover it!  That was brilliant!”  Hermione blushed slightly.  Ron reached down to place a chaste kiss on her lips as his fingers trailed lightly through the soft hair between her legs.  He was in total awe of the situation and harder than he’d ever felt, yet he knew with her, restraint might be required.  “We could stop right now sweetheart and it wouldn’t matter in the least.”

 

   Her eyes went wide.  She brought her hand up to cup his cheek.  Her eyes were honest and sincere.  “I don’t want to stop now.” 

 

   Ron swallowed hard, a throbbing deep in his groin bringing him to attention as he nodded his head.  “Alright, if you’re sure.”  He moved to his side and slid his boxers off.  Hesitantly, he climbed back on top of her, still not actually believing that this was happening.  There was nothing between them now, it was skin on skin.  Ron thought he’d die from the feeling of his body on hers.  

 

_Oh, my god.  Oh, my god.  Easy Ron.  Take it slow.  Oh, my god._

 

He dipped his head toward her, once more slipping his wanting tongue into her parted mouth, his hand making the journey between them to guide his manhood into her. 

 

   Hermione had spread her legs even wider, cradling his hips between them and he could feel her arms tightening around his neck as he pushed into her achingly slow.  Ron broke the kiss when he noticed her body tighten in response.  “Are you alright?”

 

   “Yes.  Just please don’t push in me too fast.  Give me a minute.”  Ron nodded and paused his movement, smoothing her hair back off her forehead lovingly even as he drowned in the silky heat surrounding the head of his penis.  He could feel himself starting to tremble slightly for it was taking every ounce of his control to not drive into her.  It felt incredible.  Then, three words.

 

“Go ahead Ron.”

 

   Ron exhaled in relief, gradually moving himself into her deeper, then suddenly coming to a stop when he hit a barrier.  

 

_This is the part I was dreading…this is going to hurt her._

Ron shook harder than ever, trying to keep some semblance of control, to demand that his inexperienced body would wait just a few more minutes.  “Hermione” pant “this” pant “isn’t going” pant “to feel” pant “pleasant”. 

 

   Hermione’s eyes met his, soft and trusting even as his squinted with concern and determined control.   Ron was desperately trying to hold back in order to protect her.  She looked so incredibly innocent and beautiful and then she spoke, her final decision.  

 

     “It’s fine Ron.  Go ahead.”

 

   Ron closed his eyes in relief, his hips finally released from their hesitancy as they thrust into her.  Hermione gasped in agony, and Ron’s eyes burst open to see tears falling from hers.  He began to panic.  

 

   “Hermione!  Oh shite, sweetheart!  I’m so sorry love!”  Ron rained kisses on her face, desperate to comfort the hurt he caused.  He felt like he was in some sort of purgatory; that place between heaven and hell.  On the one hand it felt so incredibly good to be fully sheathed inside her.  Yet on the other hand he was hurting her and feeling like a first rate git.  Hermione let out a shaky breath.  

 

   “Please tell me you’re alright!”  His aching lower half wanted to slap him for his next sentence.  “I’ll pull out if it’s too much for you.”

 

   Hermione nodded her head.  “S’all right.  I’m fine now. You can move.”  Ron hesitated, still immobile deep within her.  She brought her arms tightly around his neck.  “You can move now, really.”

 

   Ron’s body screamed at him to move, an instinct burst out from the very depths of his soul and he concentrated on pulling back out, but not all the way, then another silky push in.  He wanted to kiss her while he moved, but he was panting worse then ever and moaning in the most exquisite ecstasy he had ever felt in his life.  The wetness and the warmth surrounding his cock was overwhelming.  He didn’t last long, knowing he wouldn’t.  When he came, he let out an almost feral growl and moaned out, “I love you!” before collapsing on top of her.  Ron lay still, feeling as if he’d run a marathon; a delicious, perfect marathon. 

 

   Moments later, her voice broke into his thoughts.  “Ron, your crushing me!”  She giggled. 

 

   “Shite!”  Ron rolled off her, slipping free of her incredible warmth.  “Sorry love.”  He lay on his back and pulled her to him.  Hermione laid her head on his chest rubbing her hand up and down his chest and stomach, playing with the tiny hairs she encountered.  They lay there quietly for a moment before Ron suddenly shifted beneath her, bolting upright.  “Shite! Shite!”

 

   Hermione pulled away, looking almost frightened.  “What is it Ron?” 

 

   “I forgot to do the bloody contraceptive charm!”  Ron raised his hands to cover his eyes in frustration.  “Shite! Shite!” He said louder. 

 

   “Calm down Ronald!”

 

   Ron looked at her like she’d lost her mind.  “How the hell can you tell me to _calm down_!  If you haven’t noticed Hermione I’m not an only child for a reason!  The Weasley’s are well known for their ability to produce a child at the drop of a wand!”

 

   Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Relax Ronald!”

 

   “Relax?!  Relax?!  Are you mad?!”

 

   Hermione laughed.  “I’m on potion Ron!  I’ve been taking it for two months now.”  She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head against his chest.

 

   Ron’s brow furrowed in confusion as he ran a hand through her hair.  “Potion?  For two months?” 

 

   She nodded her head against his chest.  “Yes.  Now can you please just calm down.” 

 

   Ron laid back down, a breath of relief rushing out of him and snuggling her closer to him.  “So you’ve been taking potion for two months?  Why?” 

 

   Hermione shrugged.  “I just wanted to be prepared you know…just in case.”

 

   “Oh.”  Ron reached down and kissed the top of her head.  “You alright?  Feeling sore?” 

 

   She nodded and then lifted her head to kiss him lightly on the lips.  “You worry too much love.” 

 

   “That’s my job and I’ll never tire of it.”  He kissed her back sweetly.  Hermione laid her head back down on his chest sighing contently.  Ron caressed her arms, still feeling flushed with heat and light tingling through his skin.  “Hermione there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk over with you.”

 

   “Yes?”

 

   “You know George’s shop has been doing brilliant.  In fact he’ll be able to hire on five more employees next month.”  He felt her nod.  “Well, I’ve been thinking of moving on…doing something else.”

 

   Hermione raised her head up, her eyebrow arched.  “Like what?”

 

   Ron shrugged and then sighed.  “I was thinking about turning my application into the Auror Academy.”  He watched her face for a reaction, but there wasn’t any change.  When she didn’t say anything right away, he prodded, “Well?  What do you think?” 

 

   Hermione brought her hand up, holding his chin.  “I think you can be whatever you want to be!”

 

   Ron smiled.  “Really?”

 

   She kissed him.  “Really!”  Hermione turned herself around, lying atop of him.  Ron relished the feeling of her back and shoulder blades, finally dipping down to her fantastic arse.

 

_Merlin, I’m a lucky man._

 

    Looking completely at home and relaxed, she smiled.  “You know I’ll always be proud of you, right?  No matter what you want to be.”

 

   Ron felt a funny twitch in his cheeks and shook his head in amazement at the gorgeous creature lying on top of him.  He never wanted to let her go and his words expressed it.  “I love you, Hermione.”  Ron reached up, kissing her deeply as his hands snaked into her hair.  

 

   Hermione smiled as he kissed her and he couldn’t help his own smile in response.  When they broke apart she traced a finger along his lips.  “I love you too.  Always.”

          

 

  

 

                  

 

        

 

 

                

 

   

 

          

 

    

    

 

      

 

 

 

          

 

 

 

 


End file.
